Lost Love, Retake
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Tom Riddle wasn't always who he is now. No, at one time he was mine... Retake!


A/N: This is a retake of my first story, Lost Love. Hope you all enjoy it!

When I met Tom Riddle the first day of my first year, there was instantly something that attracted me to him. He was so...I really can't explain it. Let's just say that even though it was his first day, somehow he already had the second and third years doing everything he said. Power. He already had it, even back then. I don't know if that would make most people attracted to him, but for me it was amazing. And I loved it.

Throughout the year, I noticed him getting even more control. He had most of the Slytherins listening to him, and then the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The only people that really didn't listen was the Gryffindors. But they would learn.

I also noticed that, unlike everyone else our age, he never hung out in the common room, or by the lake. He was always in the library. His face was always in some sort of book, but whenever anyone would try to see the book, he would give them a look so fierce that they would instantly disappear.

Until my third year, Tom didn't even know I existed. I was in Slytherin, and I WAS a pureblood, of course, but I wasn't one of the people who flocked around him. Actually, I was the only Slytherin that didn't. But, nobody even noticed. Tom wasn't the only one who didn't know I was alive. Actually, I think the only people that DID were the girls I shared a room with- though they didn't know my name. I was just…there.

Halfway through my third year, I was walking toward potions when someone smacked into me, sending my books in all directions. I scowled, as any good Slytherin would do, and bent to pick up my books. I was still muttering to myself, about rude people, when someone handed me a small, neat pile of my things. I blinked at it, slightly startled, and saw the dark eyes of Tom Riddle staring at me.

"Sorry about that." Tom said quietly. "I didn't see you."

What a shock, he didn't see me. Who did? "It's alright." I grabbed my books from his hands and started walking once again, not even looking at him.

I was startled by Tom once again when he fell into step beside me, his eyebrows raised. "Where are you headed?"

"Potions." I said, frowning. Why was he talking to me again?

Tom's brow furrowed. He glanced at me, then looked forward once again. "What house are you?"

"Same as you." I said shortly.

This time Tom completely stopped moving, his eyes locked on me. "You're in Slytherin?"

I also stopped, meeting his gaze calmly. "And I'm in your year. Alexa Holloway."

Tom blinked. I really HAD managed to shock him. "Please don't tell me your in all of my classes too."

I nodded, not even feeling slightly offended by him never seeing me. "Everyone since first year."

He blinked once again, then frowned and started walking down the hall again. I shrugged my shoulders, thinking that maybe my time with the Slytherin King was over, and started walking. I was slightly behind him, walking in his shadow.

When we finally made it into the classroom, Tom headed toward his usual desk in the front corner of the room, while I took my usual seat in the back corner. Then I watched the show.

Every Gryffindor sat on the right side of the room, and every Slytherin sat on the left, separated by an invisible line.

The Gryffindor's, good as they were, sat in the same seat everyday. The Slytherins, on the other hand, fought to see who would get to sit next to Tom that day. Usually, it was the first Slytherin in the room. The last Slytherin in the room had to sit in the worst seat in the class. The one next to me.

Today the first Slytherin into class was one of my roommates, Ellie. She practically ran into the room, then to the seat. She slid into the chair, flipped her long hair over her shoulder, and started to talk to Tom, but he didn't answer her. She continued to talk, giggling loudly and leaning over to run her hand up and down his arm. He moved out of her reach.

I just sat watching, well until his eyes suddenly snapped over to mine and held. I felt like I couldn't breath, like something was going on that I didn't know about. I broke my gaze away and looked down quickly, a blush spreading across my cheeks. What the hell was that?! Nobody looked at me! Especially him! I didn't exist- and I liked it that way!

That was it though. Nothing else happened.

The next two years flew by. I was still hardly noticed by anyone. I say hardly because one Slytherin _did _notice me. Guess who?

I caught Tom watching me often, though we never spoke. It was really odd actually. And a bit annoying. I would just sit there, then feel someone's eyes on me. I didn't even look anymore, I knew who it was.

"Miss Holloway?" my eyes snapped up and I saw Professor Slughorn staring at me. "Are you finished dear?"

I nodded quickly and handed him a vile of my finished potion. He beamed at me.

"Perfect!"

I gave him a small smile, then looked at my fellow classmates. All were still working on their potion, except for Tom. As usual, he was the first one finished.

"Miss Holloway, and Mr. Riddle, please see me after class. Everyone else may go."

I walked up to Slughorn, confused. "Okay, I think the two of you need an advanced potions class. I already talked to the Headmaster, so from now on your potions class is in this room at seven." Slughorn told us, positively beaming.

"So this is now our free period." Tom stated, making things clear.

Slughorn nodded. "Be here tomorrow at seven. You better get to your next class."

I grabbed all of my things, then started walking down the hall. Advanced potions. That was certainly interesting. I glanced up, surprised, as Tom fell into step beside me. "So..." Tom started, shifting all of his things around slightly. "How are you?"

I raised my eyebrows and smirked. This certainly was awkward. "Fine. And you?"

Tom smirked back at me, his eyes shining. "Great. Glad to finally get out of that class with those idiots."

I let out a small laugh. "I bet they wont be so happy when they find out."

Tom smirked once again. "Probably not." he agreed, looking as if he was trying not to laugh.

We both climbed up the ladder, then strode into the classroom, everyone's eyes on us. I headed to my normal seat, keeping my head down, and Tom, to my and everyone else's shock, followed me. He took the seat next to me and started taking out his book.

I just sat, staring at him. Why the hell was he sitting beside me? Finally, he got his book out of his bag and looked up at me. He raised his eyebrows, his face slightly mocking. "Yes?"

I just blinked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting." Tom replied, grinning sarcastically. I couldn't help but notice the say his dark eyes shined.

I rolled my eyes, trying to look as if I wasn't affected by all of this. "Why are you sitting HERE and not over there?"

Tom shrugged. "Why don't you ever sit next to me? In five years I have sat next to everyone at least eight times. Except you. So, I figured I needed to see what was missing out on." He stated it so calmly.

I shook my head. "I'm not even going to disgrace myself by replying to that."

Tom let out a small chuckle, then looked towards the front of the room and started taking notes.


End file.
